Tutoring
by ObsessivexAnime
Summary: Hikari hates her school. Everyone has changed. Well, nearly everyone. A purple-head's grades are slipping and is in need of tutoring! Ikarishipping. May have slight other shippings but mainly ikari.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLY CRUD. NO UPDATE IN LEIK FOREVER MAN.**

**Ehem, I do apologize. I just lost the inspirationness I guess. DX**

**And I don't think I will continue the story. Just sayin'. While I type this, I am watching an opening of Soul Eater that I have not ever seen in my entire life. O.o its adorable though XD ew Spirit just puked. XD Pervert soul -.- and also Blaire who is just a slut but lovable anyway XD aww now that's not cute -.- From cute themed to scary emo theme again D8 but I love both 8D and Crona is just epic~ 8D **

…

**I rant on too much D8 turns out the emo theme is a haunted house behind the sparkly cute carnival ;D LMFAO Black Star makes me laugh so much XD that red eye reminds me of CIEL 8DDDD –shot-**

…**.**

**Okay on with Pokemon-ness. 8D **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING UNFORTUNATELY.**

Hikari walked down the cold pavement to the school parking lot. She had forgotten a textbook and asked for permission to get it back. _It's really cold today. _She walked to her car and opened up the back seat. _Oh there you are!_ Hikari picked up the textbook and locked the car doors before walking again. _Such a long way to the school from here. I WILL NEVER PARK WAY OVER HERE EVER AGAIN. _She sighed, thinking of the past few years. Satoshi and Takeshi had changed. A lot. Way too much for her liking. Not in physical appearance, but in attitude.

_Remember the young 10 year old boy named Satoshi? The energetic, fun, careless Satoshi? Yeah well, he was gone. Wiped off the face of the earth. Gone forever. In his place stood a snobby, egotistic jerk! His appearance didn't change much, but his attitude reached a low for me. Takeshi doesn't even go to this school because he is older but the last time I met him he definitely held something different in him. Still perverted but yet, not as caring as before. Had something gone wrong while he was trying to accomplish his Pokemon Doctor dream? It sure seemed like it. _

Once again she sighed to herself.Hikari dreaded class more than anything. The whole school was a living hell. It wasn't very old, but didn't have the best conduct reputation. Most of the gang members she saw slumping across the streets all came from this school. _Why did I even choose this school in the first place?_ She mentally slapped herself. _Of course. Friends. Satoshi, Kengo, and Jun promised to enroll here with me…yet they all changed so much…_ A tear threatened to roll down her cheek, but she was interrupted by a yell. "HIKARI! WATCH OUT!", yelled a figure running at full speed towards her. "OH GOD!" she yelled as she tried to duck out of the way, but failed. She fell and landed down on the pavement and saw her books scattered everywhere. _Talk about a movie scene. _"My bad…" said the figure, a sweat-drop forming on his head.

_Oh yeah. Jun was the only one who hadn't changed. Not one bit. _A sweat-drop rolled down Hikari's head as well. "No worries, I got pretty used to it by now." She laughed as she got up and picked up her books. "So…what are you doing out here in the middle of class?" she questioned. "Oh, the teacher asked me to come and look for you because you were taking too long. Man are you in trouble now!" _Great. Just what I needed. _Jun tugged at Hikari's jacket. "COME ON! I don't want to get in trouble too!" he said. "FINE. Fine. Just stop tugging my jacket!" she chided. The two made their way back to class, taking a shortcut because of the time limit Jun forgot to mention.

Hikari breathed in and Jun stared as they both entered the classroom. _Better brace myself for the wrath of the psycho teacher. _"HIKARI." The teacher scolded in a harsh tone. "You are way past your time limit! You were supposed to get your textbook! Not plan secret meetings with friends during instructional time!" _Yeah of COURSE I have friends…_ "Yeah, Hikari. Be on time instead of flouncing around the school in that tiny skirt of yours." said a voice from behind the classroom. _Damn you Satoshi. _Suddenly, a thin object hit her back. "Hey Hikari! Mind throwing that away?" Kengo said as he threw more pieces of crumbled up paper at her. _Kengo's playful teasing sure has turned into bullying pretty quick. _"Hikari just take your seat. No more breaks for you." the teacher said harshly as she turned back to the her lesson. Hikari made her way to her desk in the back, cursing because Satoshi also sat back there.

"Psst." _Huh? _She turned around and saw Satoshi incredibly close to her face as he started to lean closer. "Get. Away. From. Me. Now." she threatened in a whisper as he smirked at her. "Nope, I don't think I will." he whispered back, and just like that, he kissed her. Right on the lips. It wasn't even a real kiss, that's what frustrated Hikari more. Plus it was her FIRST kiss. Right there, in front of everyone. She struggled to get free but Satoshi had grown quite strong. His grasp was too firm. She heard Kengo snicker and some conversation going on. Jun heard it and turned around, shocked and bewildered to even speak. "HIKARI AND SATOSHI!" a loud voice yelled. Satoshi let his grasp fall and Hikari just sat there, dumbfounded and feeling violated in some sort of way. "SEE ME AFTER CLASS." the teacher screamed. _Ring!_ The bell rang. Hikari slowly made her way to the teacher's desk, tears brimming in her eyes. Satoshi just dragged behind, trying to get there last. The teacher cleared her throat and spoke slowly.

"Who. Started. It." she said. "It was Hikari." Satoshi replied. _What. The. F*CK. _"I see. Two strikes in one day. I'm afraid you'll have suspension for the entire next week Hikari." the teacher stated and left the room. _What. The. F*CK. _Satoshi just laughed and ran out to his real girlfriend, which was Misty, how she put up with him is a mystery. Hikari stood there. Trying to recall everything. This was her first suspension, and for something she didn't even do. She could never talk back to a teacher though, that was a weak point. She hated this school, and everyone in it. With the exception of Jun who is her only friend. Even though they only have two classes together. It was so unfair. Everything was unfair. _Nothing ever goes right for me._

**SO THIS WAS GONNA BE A ONE-SHOT BUT I GOT SO CAPTIVATED IN IT. I SHALL TRY TO PUT MORE HUMOR IN IT AND MAKE IT LESS EMO 8D**

**Shinji appears in the next chapter ^^ and I promise I won't take too long to update. Especially since tomorrow is Friday! 8D I have some AMVs to make but I feel like writing more so I'll probably update tomorrow. :D I've been working on this Shooti x Hikari fanfic which will be many chapters, so look out for that :D **

**Jun = Barry**

**Hikari = Dawn**

**Kengo = Kenny**

**Satoshi = Ash**

**Takeshi = Brock**

**Shinji = Paul**

**I just like their Japanese names better than English dub ^^; Any questions are welcomed! :) BTW this has slight Twinleafshipping and Anti-pearlshipping if anyone asks. Main focus is ikarishipping. Twinleaf is basically gonna be turned up and down in this fanfic, mostly gonna end as a sister brotherish kind of relationship. The two bicker like a married couple in most fanfictions I've read XD and in the anime 8DDDD I'M STUCK BETWEEN JUNHIKA AND SHINHIKA. HALP! D8 they both make me so happeh =w= oh crap my cat just peed on the wall again, well then!**

**Ja-ne~ 8D**


	2. Deal

Annie: -dies-

May: OH HI :3

Annie: I'm sorry for no update. I really am. I know I don't really update my stories often…I'm trying to find time D:

May: ಠ_ಠ

Annie: ;~;

May: Okay well just start writing before they get more pissed off at you.

Annie: FECK, barely anyone reads my stories ;A;

May: Emo alert.

Annie: -.-

May: Annie owns nothing.

Hikari slowly made her way to the in-school-suspension room. Nothing could be much worse then this for her. _Why does all of this crap keep happening to me?_ She sighed sadly and opened the door to her doom. Nothing. "Umm…is anyone here…?" she questioned loudly.

She got no response. _I'm in the right room aren't I..? _Hikari went deeper into the room. The back of the room was dark so she couldn't see much from where she stood. She decided to go ahead and take a seat since the teacher was probably gone for a restroom break or something.

Hikari walked deeper to the back. It was instinct since she sat in the back in all of her classes for no reason at all. She suddenly saw slight movement to her right. Hikari turned her head slightly. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked. "…..go away." a voice murmured.

Hikari jumped back in response, but started to move towards the voice. _Who would sit in a dark corner by themselves anyway? _She made her way slowly but surely, trying to locate her surroundings. Hikari finally found the person which the voice belonged to and sat down next to it.

"..What part of 'go away' didn't you understand?" the voice sharply asked. Hikari drew back but responded quickly. "I can't go away. I'm supposed to be in here…for God knows what." she ended her statement, her voice cracking a little at the end. The figure suddenly looked up. "Was it Satoshi's doing?" the voice asked. "Y-yeah…how'd you know?"

"I'm in here a lot. Girls come in and cry about it, then leave to later come back and cry again." Hikari looked at the figure as it stood up and tried to turn on a nearby lamp. Not long after, the room brightened by at least a small portion of light. "I'm Shinji. This is pretty much a regular place for me to be in." he said as he looked towards Hikari.

Hikari looked at him and they just stared at each other for a while. She could feel the air getting tense, which was pretty strange. "I'm Hikari." She stated to break the silence. "Why are you in here a lot?" she asked curiously.

"No real reason. I just keep passing notes everyday to random people in class so the teacher can send me here. It's a good way to not be in class." he replied and laughed quietly for a bit at the end. The laughter was quite charming to Hikari for some reason. "…Won't your grades get low?" she asked. Shinji looked away for a second as if just realizing this. "Yeah. If fact they kind of already are…" He turned back to her. "Do you have good grades?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." she replied. "It kind of surprises me how I can have good grades while being endlessly tormented during school." She asked as if she were talking to herself. Her face was now in a sad smile, her eyes glassy. Shinji guessed that the girl had some issues that needed to be dealt with, this made him think of an idea. "…How about tutoring me everyday after school in this very room and in return I'll help you with this tormenting problem?" he offered, his hand stretched for a handshake. This broke Hikari out of her trance. She stared at the hand instead of his face.

"Tutoring, huh? But wait how would you help me with my problem?" she asked. "Oh just leave that to me. Tutor me and I'll gladly help you at all costs. If I don't bring my grades up who knows what my parents might do to me…" he chuckled.

"Okay then. It's a deal." Hikari stated as she outstretched her hand to meet his.

Annie: FILLER CHAPTER IS FILLER :D

May: Filler?

Annie: To me it's kind of a filler chapter. Idk :3

May: Okay then. Owo

Annie: HURRAH I'M HYPED UP RIGHT NOW SO CHAPTER 3 MIGHT BE UP SOON! 8D Plus I'm gonna have to miss my school 2-day fieldtrip this week. /sob Stupid illness. -.-*

May: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Misty: Welcome back dear friends.

Annie: owo why are you here again?

Misty: Because May is busy right now.

Annie: But this introduction is boring with her here! D:

Misty: Gee, thanks.

Annie: GEE 8DDD

Misty: SNSD weirdo. Snap out of it and start the story.

Annie: Fine. .=w= I own nothing as usual~

****

"Hikari!" a certain blonde-headed boy yelled as he ran towards

the girl. Hikari closed her locker and turned her head to see Jun running up

to her. _Oh crap, I forgot about the Satoshi accident…_Hikari had just left the suspension room because the teacher had been reported sick

and left early. "Hey! What happened in there? One second I'm listening to

the teacher talk about boring stuff and the next I hear gasps and turn around

to see you lip-locking with that idiot!" Jun continued ranting. Hikari took this time

to get her thoughts together on what she would say.

She could vaguely remember when Jun and Satoshi had been

best friends and rivals. It was years ago, but she still had those

sweet memories in her head. Seeing them collide with one another

was funny to her. They later would just get up and act like nothing

happened since they were so used to it. All of that ended because

of one unfortunate day where Satoshi had started acting different

and his ego had boosted incredibly. Jun had been with us that day

and Satoshi decided to pick on Hikari and all her so-called 'weak'

Pokemon. Jun decided to side with Hikari since that day…

"….and that's how I ended up here!" he finished. Hikari blinked.

"Huh?" she asked. Jun just stared at her with a blank expression and

then shook his head while laughing slightly. "Yeah, same as ever. You

always space out!" he said with a smile on his face. Hikari grinned

sheepishly, glad that the earlier question had been avoided.

"Anyway, I have to get going now. Oh and by the way, Kotone

wants us to join her for some coffee later! Try to come, it'll be fun!

See ya!" he said before running the other direction.

Hikari closed her bedroom door and flopped down on the bed.

She had to call Jun soon to know what time to meet him and Kotone.

Hikari smiled as she thought of Jun's secret affection for Kotone. It was

rather sweet and adorable in her eyes. _They would be quite a couple._

She giggled softly and then stood up slowly to listen to some music.

Later on she will be using this time to tutor a certain purple-head.

****

Annie: Phail chapter is Phail. Short chapter is short.

Misty: trufax.

Annie: I seriously don't know where this story is headed….u

Misty: u

Annie: owo;

Misty: owo;

Annie: Uhh….R&R! :D


	4. APOLOGY!

**Annie: I am SO-**

**May: Yeah yeah you're sorry...just don't say anything anymore.**

**Annie: ;o; oh the pain**

**May: So why now did you decide to warn people?**

**Annie: I suddenly remembered it, and I had nothing to do.**

**May: Oh.**

**Annie: Yeah. I swore I would get back to it but I never did cause' I had no idea where it was headed or what to write for the next chapter. In the next chapter, Hikari/Jun/Kotone are on their long-awaited coffee break. :3**

**May: -headdesk-**

**Annie: who will forgive me? ;o;**

**May: No one. You're a horrible person.**

**Annie: I get that a lot! 8'D **

**May: Alright so the chapter is short but Annie's writing skills have semi-improved since 2010, she has matured and does not put smileys all over her writing anymore or make spelling mistakes. **

**Annie: YePpY! ;=; 69 ewe**

**May: ...Kinda. But she has become a yaoi fangirl and a Kuroshitsuji extremeist with a strong passion for AloisxCiel. She dislikes Pokemon Best Wishes and her anime-of-choice at the moment is Oreimo [My Little Sister Cannot Be This Cute!] Which may hint some incest in the series. She now spends her time reading AloisxCiel lemons&fluff, Brelice [BreakxAlice from Pandora Hearts] fanfictions /fluff, eats Nutella, and barely edits with Pokemon anymore. God have mercy on her soul. **

**Annie: Gee, thanks for letting out my private 'me' time! D8**

**May: Also! She has an upper respiratory infection. Last time when she updated, she had a bacteria called H Pylori.**

**Annie: So what? I'm a sick person! DEAL WITH IT. ;=; I missed 30+ days of school so far.**

**May: God have mercy. /prays/**

**Annie: D8 They are threatening to take me to juvie.**

**Dawn: THEY HAVE NO RIGHT!**

**Annie: IKR!**

**Dawn&Annie: -belly bump-**

**May: e_e weenies.**

**Annie: Okay! So, I'll just leave this here.**

**Dawn: She might update tonight or tomorrow! :)**

**May: TONIGHT. OR DIE.**

**Annie: .../flails arms and dies/**

**Dawn: /stares/**

**May: /sigh/ Don't review until next chapter...or if you want to then it's fine! =D**


End file.
